


Wanna Dance?

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye drags Jemma to a club in Italy. Jemma's upset because she hates watching Skye dance with other people while she sits pinning for her on the sidelines. <br/>Until Skye changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this while listening to pure Tswift for 5 hours on a 7 hour car ride, and finished it after a few shots of whiskey. I tried real hard. It’s not the most in character thing I’ve written but DAMN it is hot if I do say so myself.

Jemma didn’t want to go to the night club. Not surprisingly, night clubs were not her thing. Especially after a tiring mission. But Skye had insisted— said she hadn’t been dancing in months, and they were in Milan. Which apparently meant they had to go out. Jemma didn’t know why. She wasn’t too into night scenes, in any country. Jemma ended up caving, because when they girl you’re in secretly in love with asks you to go to a nightclub, you say “which nightclub.” Jemma sighed, on her 4th beer now, feeling tipsy. She felt like she was in high school, crushing on a straight cheerleader. Stop that, she reminded herself. Skye has never said she’s straight. Miles proves nothing! You have a shot. But it wasn’t working. She felt like Skye was probably into different people. People like Miles, who were adventurous and exciting and lived on the edge. Ugh, she hated Miles. Granted, he might be a totally great guy, but she’d sort of made him the scape goat for all her Skye related problems.   
Well, she thought, time for shots. If she had to watch Skye dancing her heart out with random italian dudes, she might was well be drunk enough to not care. She ordered two shots of the best vodka they had (it’s not like she’d been spending her money on anything else), and a jack & coke chaser. That should do the trick. Of course you like vodka, the self deprecating voice in the back of her head said, it’s flavorless and boring. Skye probably likes guys who drink exciting things… like… absinthe. Or something.  
Ugh, she wished she could just shut her mind off, she thought as she did the first shot. Get over yourself already, she told herself. She knew that drinking was not the best thing to be doing in her current state, but sitting here and watching skye while only mildly tipsy was the worst possible thing.   
As she geared up for the second shot, she felt a tap on her shoulder.   
"Hey there. I see you’re really throwing them back. Mind if I join you?" Skye said. Smiling, she turned toward the bartender, "One shot of whiskey please." The bartender poured the shot as Jemma smiled awkwardly.   
"How’s your night going?" Jemma asked.  
"Good, but I can’t get this one person to dance with me and it’s driving me crazy."  
Their shots came, and they geared up.  
"Oh.. well just keep trying. Anyone would be lucky to dance with you," Jemma said, and with that, they clinked glasses, tossing back their shots. Wow, that was a burn in her throat- Damn, this was the good stuff.   
"Actually, I was gonna just ask them. I don’t like waiting."  
"Good! go for it!" Jemma smiled tightly. This was already torture, why did Skye have to make it worse by actively talking about someone else? She picked up her Jack & coke to take a sip, considering just downing it.   
"Ok. Wanna dance?"   
Jemma almost spit out the drink.   
"Uh.. I.. what?"  
"I’m talking about you, stupid. I’ve been making eyes at you all night! Don’t you know when a girl is trying to get your attention?" Apparently, I do not, Jemma thought.   
Crap. She hated dancing, she couldn’t dance. And Skye seemed pretty drunk, she was stumbling a little. Skye was probably just drunk and goofing around. But dancing meant touching Skye. She couldn’t say no.   
"Well," Jemma started, "I guess I could, I mean I don’t know… you’re going to be embarrassed to be seen with such an awful dancer."  
"I think anyone who saw me with you would be pretty jealous. Stop beating yourself up and come have fun with me! let go!" She said, grabbing Simmons’ arm. Jemma took the jack and coke, gulping it down: she needed every ounce of liquid courage she could get right now, because… was Skye flirting with her?  
Skye dragged her on to the dance floor, pulled her up close and swayed to the beat, sliding her arms around Jemma’s waist, smiling seductively, biting her lip.   
Fuck. Jemma just let Skye lead and she followed, the fact that she couldn’t dance mattered less and less as the shots she’d just taken in under five minutes settled in and Skye’s fingers drew circles around her waist.   
What was happening? Was this a dream?  
Skye turned herself around, pushing herself in to Jemma. She took Jemma’s hands and put them on her waist, guiding them to hold her, right above her pelvis. For a song she just left her hands on top, swinging her hips and driving Jemma insane. And confusing her— was this a thing friends did? Was this normal? Or was Skye… in to her?  
She got an answer to her question as skye slid down Jemma, turing around and pulling their bodies even closer, bringing her lips to Jemma’s ear.   
She whispered “I want you to kiss me” In the most seductive voice Jemma had ever heard.   
Jemma couldn’t process. She pulled back, jaw dropping, “what?”  
She must have sounded angry because Skye imediatly jerked back, apologizing profusely, “I’m- I’m so sorry. I thought. Fitz told me you were. I thought you were giving me signals I’m so sorry god I’m such a jerk I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry. We can leave now.”   
Jemma cycled through the emotions of shock, disbelief, overwhelming desire, and frustration with herself in about .5 seconds. The girl she was in love with just told her to kiss her and she balked.   
"No- No. No. I, I want to- I- I just I didn’t expect it- Skye how drunk are you?" She realized this might be the alcohol talking and she didn’t want any part of this if it was just some drunken idea of Skye’s. Not only would that violate every code of ethics she held, but it would kill her to learn the next day that she was a drunken mistake.   
Skye straightened up, looking Jemma straight in the eyes. She seemed suddenly sober. “I’m not that drunk. Give me a breathalyzer. I’m just tipsy. I’m definitely sober enough to know that I’ve been thinking about you for the past month in a way I’ve never thought about a woman before and I’m sober enough to do this-“  
She cupped Jemma’s face in her hands, bringing them close together, and locked eyes with Jemma as if to check in, her eyes asking if it was okay. Jemma made no protest. Skye went in for the kiss, and as she did, almost on instinct, she brought her hands to Skye’s waist, pulling her in, balling her hands into skye’s dress.   
Skye led the kiss, dominant and strong, letting her tongue graze across Jemma’s lip, prompting Jemma to open her mouth. They kept going, tongues intertwining, before realizing this might be getting a little too heated for a public space. Skye pulled back.  
"What about you?" Skye asked. "Are you, are you too drunk? I don’t want to- I don’t want to do this if you’re not in your right mind."  
Do this? Was there more? Jemma was quick to reassure skye. “I’ve had a good amount but I’m sober enough that I know full well what I’m doing. And it’s something I’ve wanted to do for months.”  
An uncanny amount of confidence came over Jemma.   
"There’s a hotel around the corner" she said.  
Skye nodded.  
The confidence- otherwise known as vodka- swept her again.   
"But really Skye— if you’re trying to get a girl you should really buy her a drink first."  
Skye smiled huge, her grin eclipsing her face. It wasn’t until now that Jemma realized how nervous Skye looked, and how happy she was to see that Jemma wanted her back.   
"How about a shot?" Skye asked.  
"That works. I’ll have tequila," Jemma said. Be adventurous, she told herself. She was going to need it if she was about to have sex with Skye.   
Sex. With. Skye. Bloody hell what was she getting herself into? Well, her last ex once told her she was good in the bedroom when she was tipsy— apparently she was more enthusiastic and forceful. As a gentle person, she liked to take her time, be sweet. Maybe skye liked it rough, maybe this would work out.   
God, you’re actually starting to think about how Skye likes it? This is a dream. You’re dreaming.   
Skye ordered Jemma another tequila and herself a double whiskey.   
"Make mine a double too," Jemma smiled, "I’m going to need it."  
Their drinks came and they clinked glasses, this time flashing nervous smiles before throwing them back.   
Hands squeezing each others in a mix of sheer nerves and arousal, they headed out, walking down the street. They both kept laughing and just looking at each other.   
As they walked Jemma remembered something. “What did Fitz tell you?”  
Skye smiled. “He’s gonna killlll me. He told me I couldn’t let you know he told me.” She laughed again.   
"He told me you were gayer then brokeback mountain. I didn’t think Fitz even knew what brokeback mountain was."  
Jemma burst out laughing. Well, he wasn’t wrong. She smiled. “Yep. That’s me, gay as it gets.”   
They were at the hotel. Jemma realized they didn’t have any luggage, aside from Skye’s clutch. And they were wandering into a hotel next to a night club at midnight. They receptionist would totally know what they were doing. Seriously? she thought to herself. You’re with Skye. Skye wants to have sex with you. And you’re nervous because someone might KNOW?  
She relaxed, just as Skye said, “let me do the talking. Just sit in the lobby— you’re adorable but you’re awkward as hell and I can only imagine how’d you do in this situation.”  
Jemma laughed as they walked in. Skye was right.   
She sat down as Skye talked to the receptionist. As she did, waves of nerves rolled over her. What if Skye didn’t end up liking sex with women? She’d never done it, maybe it wasn’t for her? And then this would all be over. Maybe she should talk to skye, just a little… Before she could think more, skye was pulling her to the elevator, flashing a room key and smiling seductively. In the elevator, Skye didn’t give her a time to worry more. Wrapping her into a passionate kiss, skye’s hand snaked up her shirt just as the doors open on their floor.   
Still giggling, they found their room. It was nice— a large bed. The hotel was pretty classy. But Jemma had words in her throat that needed to come out. She didn’t want to say it— it could ruin everything. End this magic. But she couldn’t go forward with out letting the words out. Damnit, Jemma, why do you have to be like this? Suck it up.   
But no.   
Skye was tearing off her jacket, about to pull off her dress.   
"Wait. Skye, I need- I need to tell you something."  
Skye’s face went from intensely aroused to puppy dog level sad eyes in seconds.   
"It’s not— it’s not bad. I just. I need you to know this and be okay with it before we go forwards. And. And if after I say it you can’t do this— that’s okay."  
"Jemma, anything short of ‘i have herpes’ would be okay with me right now"  
"No- no no no. I do not. No. It’s…. I’m in love with you, Skye. I have been for a while."  
Skye stepped back, processing. She turned and sat on the bed with Jemma, looking a the floor.  
Great, good job, Jemma, there goes everything. Freak her out with your feelings.   
Skye began, “I— I can’t. I can’t say that back, Jem. But I feel something. Something that’s not just sexual, not just friendly. Something that”s very, very real. And I want to be at the place you’re at. But I’m not yet— I need time. Is that okay?”  
"Yes" Jemma said, nodding her head. And with that, the deal was sealed. Jemma pulled Skye in to a long kiss, those shots settling in, her sex drive raging. Skye moved around to straddle her on the edge of the bed. Wow, Jemma liked this position. She let herself fall back and she let Skye kiss her neck, biting a little, leaving little marks. She began to moan audibly, which seemed to only egg skye on. Skye unbuttoned Jemma’s shirt, slowly, kissing her chest, her stomach all the way down to her belly button.   
Skye took a deep breath in— she looked almost scared.  
"I’ve never, I’ve never exactly gotten to this part before," Skye said, seeming genuinely nervous.   
Jemma smiled. “Let me steer you round the curves,” she said, and pulled of her own shirt. Skye breathed in, taking in Jemma’s form. It was so elegant, so gentle, so feminine. Jemma decide it was time to woman up. Skye was nervous, and it was Jemma’s time to shine. 10 years of being a lesbian was all leading up to tonight.   
"Why don’t you let me?"Jemma asked. Skye smiled and said yes.  
Jemma took off her own bra, then took Skye’s hand, placing on her breast. Skye let out a sound…. was that a whimper? It might have been. Jemma bit her lip as Skye began to massage her, thumbing her nipple and squeezing her breast.   
She took Skye’s head and gently pulled her in to her neck, letting Skye kiss her all over from her collarbone to her ear.  
"That’s my favorite spot," she whispered. "You could kiss my knock forev-" she broke mid sentence, gasping as skye bit at her skin, just a little too hard, but in the right way.   
"Mmmm… Where’s your favorite spot?" Jemma inquired.   
Skye shifted up, moving around to take her dress off. Then her bra. She smiled coyly, and Jemma knew what to do. She pulled Skye down so she was comfortable, her head resting on the pillows, the sheets puled down, Skye’s bra taken off.   
First she kissed her lips, softly and slowly. She was ready to rev up the pace, but she held back, thinking that this was an important time. She needed to pace herself, ease skye in, and then she could just take her.   
She kissed skye’s neck, sucking a little and leaving a little bruise behind her.   
Skye’s collarbone.   
Her sternum.   
Then she took Skye’s nipple into her mouth. Based off skye’s immediate gasp of pleasure, she knew she found Skye’s favorite place.   
"I…" she moaned as Jemma drew her tongue all over skye’s nipple, using her hand to stimulate the other one. "I’m really… sensitive… there" she barely got the out. It became too much and she pulled Jemma’s head up, pulling her up to kiss her, passionate and worked up now. Jemma could sense that the the time for slow was over and the time to let her raging hormones take control.   
"Mind if I pick up the pace?" Jemma asked, giving Skye a cooky half smile.   
"I don’t want you to half to do all the work-"  
"It’s not work. It’s a privilege. I actually really like… to be the giver. You just lay back. I’ll let you go next," she winked, as best she could. Apparently it wasn’t a very good wink, as it caused Skye to laugh.   
Jemma cut that laugh short by sliding her hand right up Skye’s thigh, and resting it over Skye’s clit. Skye stopped laughing and bit her lip to hold back a moan.   
Jemma gently removed skye’s underwear, which was damp at this point. Wow, she’d done that. There’d been countless times where she’d ben close to Skye and ended up with damp underwear— but now she was the one causing Skye to be practically dripping.   
With out skipping a beat, she went in with no reservations, holding skye’s thighs apart, taking Skye’s clit into her mouth, running her tongue over it, slipping her tongue into Skye just a little. She dragged her almost non existent nails down Skye’s thighs, eliciting a deep moan from Skye.   
Wow, skye was loud. As Jemma continued, reaching a hand up to thumb Skye’s nipple, Skye started shout profanities, moaning, saying Jemma’s name. After one particularly forceful shove of her tongue, Skye moaned Jemma’s way in a way that Jemma had never heard her name before— Jemma moaned back— the vibration causing Skye to come up short for breath from pleasure.   
"Please… Jemma, please. Inside of me.I want- I need you inside of me."  
Jemma couldn’t believe this. Skye was begging her to fuck her harder— god this was not how she expected this night to go.   
She sat up, and was easily able to slip two fingers into skye. She thrusted vigorously, curling, twisting, Skye grinding into her hand.  
"I…. I want to be close to you… When…" Skye mummered.   
Slipping her hand out gently, she helped skye move up so she was straddling Jemma, in a sort of kneeling position over Jemma, her legs wide open, Jemma’s arm poised below to thrust, her other arm around Skye’s back, both of them panting. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma and began grinding her hips, letting out a high pitched moan as she realized the added pressure now on her clit. Jemma pumped quickly, forceful. Skye’s breast was level her her face so she took skye’s nipple in to her mouth. Skye grabbed the headrest on the bead to steady herself. Jemma curled her fingers in hard, finding just right spot, and Skye screamed. She pulled out and this time pushed a third finger in.   
"God…" Skye whispered in her ear, "I love feeling you inside of me. God, yes, fuck me, don’t stop" she whimpered, continuing to whisper things into Jemma’s ear, while intermittently bitting up her neck. Jemma was fairly close to coming herself, from watching what was, honestly, a dream come true.   
She locked lips with skye, and with once last forceful thrust, and Skye was there. Shaking, whimpering, Skye came, whispering Jemma’s name into her mouth, moaning, grinding a few final times to draw it out. And she was done. But Jemma wasn’t.   
Jemma slipped her fingers out gently, letting Skye fall back. She crawled up to Skye, who was smiling wide. Another burst of confidence overcame her, thank that liquid courage, and she took her fingers, wet with Skye, and pressed them into Skye’s lips. Skye laughed a little, knowing what Jemma was looking for. Skye took Jemma’s hand, slipped the fingers into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue over them, moaning, winding Jemma up even more. She began nodding her head up and down, shoving Jemma’s fingers pretty deep into her mouth. She laughed a little, letting Jemma’s hand down, smiling at Jemma like Jemma had never been smiled at…  
Jemma wasn’t done with her yet.  
She flipped over, slid down and kissed Skye’s thighs. Then she took her clit into her mouth again.   
"wow, oh wow, I don’t know if I can-" Skye began. Jemma slid her tongue over Skye’s clit- "I can. oh, wow oh my god I can.” Jemma let her hormone rage, her tounge absolutely attacking skye’s clit, her nails digging into her thighs. It only took a few minutes of Skye making entirely new noises of extreme pleasure before she came a second time.   
Skye practically collapsed, virtually unable to speak.   
Jemma flopped back on to the bed, panting herself, still completely wound up. She crawled back up next to skye, kissing her forehead.   
"God. That was. Wow. That was incredible. Like wow. Why have I been waiting my time with men? No, scratch that, it’s not about men. Why have I been wasting my time with anyone who’s not you? Fuck, Jem I’ve never cum that hard. And twice? I’ve never come twice in one… session."  
"Wanna go for a third?" Jemma smirked. She knew she could coax another one out… her past record had been 5 in one day from her freshman year ex.   
"No, no. I don’t think I could even walk right now."   
Jemma loved this pillow talk, but fuck, she was wound up. Her hand still damp from Skye’s little performance, she let her hand slip her underwear off (literally soaked so bad she thought they might be done for.) She began working on herself. Once skye noticed, she grabbed Simmons’ hand “Oh no you don’t— that’s my job. I’m a fast learner and you’ve been great teacher. I’m ready for my road test. I might not be able to walk right now, or think about anything more complicated then how hot you are. But I can still fuck you.”  
Those words brought Jemma even closer. This would’t take much.   
"I’m not doing to great on the whole ‘sitting up’ thing though. Maybe let me lie here, and you could straddle me? Let me get your clit in my mouth, I’m dying for it, god just give it to me. Please."  
Jemma fulfilled Skye’s request, kneeling above her, skye’s arms wrapped around her thighs, Skye’s face pressed into her. She couldn’t help but grind into skye, which seemed to make skye fuck her back, harder this time. Jemma held on to the headboard, moaning herself. She wasn’t as vocal as Skye, but she couldn’t control the moans coming out of her mouth. Each time she moaned, skye went harder, and each time she went harder Jemma moaned more.  
Skye didn’t have the finesse she had, the years of practice and the intimate knowledge of the human body that came with being a doctor. But she had spirit. What she lacked in knowledge of anatomy, she made up for in vigorous sucking, some gentle biting, and tongue thrusting.   
All in all Jemma came quite quickly, falling into the headboard, pullinng off Skye.  
She needed to be held, or to hold Skye. The two found each other, curling up in their arms. The high from the alcohol and the hormones wore off, into a mellow calm that they relished. God, this bliss was amazing. Skye was so soft, so warm. Wrapped in each other, they began to drift to sleep.   
"Jem?" Skye asked. Jemma liked that. She liked that nickname. It was cute, and special because only Skye called her it.   
"What’s up, babe?" She could feel Skye smile at the use of the pet name.  
"This might be the amazing life changing sex talking… or the alcohol… or some combination of the two. But. Can we do that again. Like every day. And… would you want… to be, um, well together? Like in more then a drunk sex way? in a girlfriends way?"   
Jemma didn’t even need to think. “Yes. Yes to everything.”  
With that, they drifted off. Skye had texted fits wen she got the room that it worked out and they wouldn’t be back till morning, so they were good till checkout time at noon. Jemma actually cried a little, out of sheer happiness. She didn’t think she’d been this happy since… since ever.   
Beginnings were always amazing.


End file.
